Alphabet Songs
by Waterclaw12
Summary: Jade and Tori's relationship shown alphabetically through song. Through the good and the bad.


Chapter One: Anger

Song: Fall For You - Secondhand Serenade

I own absolutely nothing. The song is John Veseby's, Victorious is Nickelodeon's, just the story is mine. All mine.

* * *

A petrified Tori ran down the hallways being chased by a very mad Jade. Tori ran behind Beck. "Help me!" She squeaked. But Beck just walked away, not wanting to face Jade's wrath. Tori ran past Jade to Sikowitz's classroom. "I'm gonna get you Vega!" She yelled.

Tori screamed and ran across the room. Andre grabbed Jade by the waist, who was kicking and screaming against his grip. "What's going on?" Sikowitz exclaimed, coconut in hand.

"Tori here is in big trouble!" Jade growled.

"I told you sorry Jade! It wasn't my fault!" Tori exclaimed.

"It still happened!" Jade glared.

"What happened?" Andre asked.

"I was at a Northridge party last night with Jade. I wanted to dance and she didn't, so I went on my own. My ex Danny was on the dance floor too, and I was dancing near him. He started grinding on me and once I realized what he was doing, I walked to the other side of the dance floor and continued dancing. He came up behind me, turned me around, and-"

"And she started making out with him!"

"Jade! If anything it was a tongue rape!"

"One you enjoyed!"

"Jade I didn't I swear the only tongue I like is Yours!"

Andre shuddered. "T.M.I, dudes, T.M.I."

"Shut up, Andre!" Jade growled.

"Be nice, Jade." Tori warned.

"I don't do nice."

"Oh, we know." Rex commented.

Jade hissed at the puppet, ripped his arm off and threw it out the open window. Robbie gaped. Tori gasped. "Jade! Calmate!"

"I can't calm down! I saw my girlfriend tongue kissing a guy!" She yelled.

"It was tongue rape, Jade, tongue rape, definitely not kissing because I pushed him away, remember?"

"Yeah, well, do you remember what I saw in the janitor's closet just a minute ago?"

"What'd you see?" Andre asked.

"Tori and that douche-"

"Jade! Language!"

"...wazzbag making out." She started holes into Tori's soul.

"We weren't making out! He dragged me in there and tongue raped me again! He's really strong!"

"Oh, and I bet you love that on men! That's why you made out with him!"

"Jade! I didn't, I swear!"

"Jade, why don't you go to the counselling office and cool off?" Sikowitz suggested.

She stared at him. "I do what I want." She left the classroom, slamming the door behind her.

Tori slid into a chair. "Ohhh, what am I gonna do about this?"

Cat Sat next to her and tapped her shoulder. Tori looked up. "I have a plan..." Cat smiled.

* * *

It was the next night. Jade had just woken up when her little brother Cody jumped on her. "Jade! There's mail for you!" His big blue eyes wrinkled with excitement and curiosity.

She laughed. "Okay, kid, give it here." She held out her hand and he put the envelope in it.

She opened it and read the card. It read. 'This is for Jade West. Please come to 31 Blackveil Avenue tonight, Saturday, at 7 PM. There's a surprise there for you.' No signature, but it had to be Tori. She was about to throw the card away when her phone rang. She answered. "Hello?"

"Hi Jade!" Cat's perky voice exclaimed.

Jade smiled. "Hey Cat."

"You better go that address tonight. I'll be at your house later today, probably 3, to help you get ready. Okay?"

"What if I don't want to go?" She scoffed.

"You have to! Pleaseeeee." No one can resist a begging Cat.

Jade sighed. "Fine. I'll go."

"Great! See you at 3!" She hung up.

Jade signed and fell back on her bed. If Cat was involved, that meant it was something with their friends. Or maybe not all of them. Maybe just a perky little half Latina.

Jade hid her face in her pillow. She didn't want to see Tori. That memory of her making out with Wazzbag is still fresh in her mind. Tori was only supposed to make out with her. She was hers, right? And only hers. Definitely not Wazzbag's. And suddenly Jade felt like hitting something again.

She spent the rest of the day punching something and at 2:45 PM Cat came over. She squealed. "I'm sorry I'm early, Jade, but I just couldn't wait to do this!" She giggled. "I'll make you look so pretty!"

Jade scoffed. "Please, I do that by myself everyday."

"Well, yeah, but I'll make you normal pretty."

Jade let it slide for now. She let Cat do her makeup and hair and dress her in something fancy. But not a dress. Jade West has never and never will be in a dress. Cat picked out black skinny jeans, a nice dark blue top that only slightly exposed her chest, and Jade's lucky purple and black converse.

Jade looked at the mirror. "Wow, Cat, I must say this is some fabulush work."

Cat smiled. "I think you're ready to be presented to your date."

Cat drove Jade to the address and it happened to be a park. They drove to the top of the hill and waiting for them was a picnic. Tori sat on the blanket and as soon as she saw Jade, she let loose a huge smile that made Jade smile softly back.

Cat helped push Jade out of the car. "Okay, I'm going now, have fun!"

Jade walked over to Tori as Cat drove away. She sat on the blanket. Tori looked at her and grinned. "You look gorgeous tonight, Ms. West."

"And so do you, Ms. Vega." Jade smiled. "That doesn't mean I'm not still mad at you."

Tori smiled less, but it was still there. "Don't worry. Cat's plan will have that all taken care of."

Jade's eyebrows arched. "This is Cat's plan?!" Tori nodded. "Oh. For once, the kid gets a good idea instead of just random nonsense."

Tori laughed. "And a good one indeed." She slipped her hand into Jade's.

Jade didn't mind and she looked at the bag. "Well what are we gonna eat?"

Tori smiled. "I have spaghetti. I know how much you like it. And for desert we're gonna go to the ice cream place down the road and then to a karaoke bar."

Jade surpassed a grin and let loose a soft smile. "You know me so well."

Tori smiled warmly. "I know."

They ate their spaghetti in silence. Tori tried to do the cute spaghetti kiss from The Lady & The Tramp, but as soon as Jade realized what she was doing, she bit the spaghetti strand and stared mockingly at her girlfriend. Tori pouted and Jade rolled her eyes.

After they were finished Tori put everything back in her bag and put it back in the trunk of her car. "Okay, Jade. Next is ice cream." She smiled.

"Fine, but I'm driving." Jade climbed into the front seat.

Tori shrugged, jumped into shotgun, and tossed her the keys. While Jade was driving down to the ice cream parlor, Tori grabbed her hand. She held it back, with less force as Tori but not by much.

They arrived at the parlor and Jade jumped out. Tori laughed. "You're so eager!"

Jade stuck her tongue out. "Two. Words. Cotton. Candy."

Tori laughed. "Who would've know my mistress of the dark would love cotton candy, of all flavors?"

"It tastes so good!" Jade licked her lips and Tori found herself staring.

Tori shook her head. "Then go get some!"

Jade took Tori's hand and sped away to the parlor. Tori had to run fast to keep up with her girlfriend. Since there was no one in line, Jade ran up to the man at poll xcl table. "Can I have a medium cotton candy cone with chocolate sprinkles?" She stared at him.

He smiled. "Of course." He yelled it behind him and then looked at Tori. "What about you, little lady?"

Tori smiled. "I'll have a twist cone with chocolate sprinkles as well."

"Coming right up." He disappeared behind the counter.

Jade turned to Tori. "Twist. Chocolate and vanilla. Darkness and light. Like you in a sense." She wrapped her arms around Tori's waist.

Tori smiled softly. "And you as well, Ms. West." She gave her girlfriend an Eskimo kiss which Jade gladly returned.

"You're so cute." They jumped apart as soon as the man talked.

He was holding Tori's ice cream. She grabbed it and cleared her throat. "Thank you, sir."

Tori elbowed Jade. "Oh yeah. Thanks."

He laughed. "How long?"

Jade shrugged. "Three months, five days, two hours and.." she checked her watch. "Seventeen minutes."

Tori giggled and the man smiled at her. "You've got a good, dedicated girl right there." He said.

Tori smiled. "I know." She locked her hand with Jade's.

"Enjoy the ice cream, girls!" The man called as they left.

"We will!l" Tori yelled back. She turned to Jade. "He was nice."

Jade nodded. "Yeah." She licked her ice cream. "Next is karaoke, right?"

"Yeah. You can sing and make fun of the people who are off key!" She smiled. "I know you like that."

"I do enjoy a good yelling..." Jade grinned. "Keep this up, Vega, and I might forgive you tonight."

Tori smiled brightly and kissed Jade. Jade returned it with a smile on her face. She wasn't really mad anymore. She just wanted Tori to show that she truly loved Jade and Jade only. A little sign of affection every once in a while doesn't hurt.

They walked into the karaoke place after they finished their ice cream cones. They got a table and watched a couple butcher 'Wrecking Ball'. Jade scoffed. "They're so off key. He's trying for high, and failing, and she's trying for low, and failing. This makes me sick."

Tori smiled and stood up. Jade went to stand up too but Tori turned around and sat her back down. "This song is for you," she whispered before walking up to the man operating the karaoke.

"Next we have Tori Vega, with a song for her special girl, Jade West!" They all clapped for Tori.

Tori took a breathe as the music started and started singing:

'The best thing about tonight's that were not fighting

Could it be that we have been this way before

I know you don't think that I am trying

I know you're wearing thin down to the core

But hold your breath

Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you

Over again, don't make me change my mind

Or I won't live to see another day, I swear it's true

Because a girl like you is impossible to find

You're impossible to find

This is not what I intended

I always swore to you I'd never fall apart

You always thought that I was stronger

I may have failed but I have loved you from the start

But hold your breath

Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you

Over again, don't make me change my mind

Or I won't live to see another day, I swear it's true

Because a girl like you is impossible to find

You're impossible to find

Breath in so deep, breath me in, I'm yours to keep

And hold onto your words cuz talk is cheap

And remember me tonight when you're asleep

Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you

Over again, don't make me change my mind

Or I won't live to see another day, I swear it's true

Because a girl like you is impossible to find

Tonight will be the night that I will fall for you

Over again, don't make me change my mind

Or I won't live to see another day, I swear it's true

Because a girl like you is impossible to find

You're impossible to find'

Everyone erupted in wicked applause. Jade ran up the stage with tears in her eyes. She didn't even know why she was crying. But in that moment she loved her girlfriend more than anyone in the entire world has ever loved anyone. She kissed her with all she had and Tori gladly kissed back. Everyone was awaiting aww's. But Jade didn't care. All she cared about was the tan skinned vision of beauty in front of her.

They broke apart and Jade stared into her eyes. "I forgive you."

Tori squealed and hugged Jade tightly. Everyone started clapping and Jade stepped out of the way to let her girlfriend bow. After the bows were over she took her hand and dragged her outside. Tori was confused. "Um, Jade? What are we doing?"

"Going to my place, Vega. I'm sorry I've been mad. It was a stupid reason, anyways. I'll make it up to you, though." She looked back to throw Tori a sexy smirk that made her shiver as they left the karaoke place together.


End file.
